concerning
by Domenic
Summary: Summary: Pre-movie AU. The Book of Life fluttered restlessly around the quiet cave. [sidestory to "The Sharpened Heart"]


**Title: concerning**

**Fandom: The Book of Life**

**Summary: Pre-movie AU. **_**The Book of Life fluttered restlessly around the quiet cave. **_**[sidestory to "The Sharpened Heart"]**

**A/N: This is in response to a prompt from ceata88, which involved her giving the first sentence for this fic: **_**ceata88 said: A sentence for you: The Book of Life fluttered restlessly around the quiet cave.**_** Her prompt made me think of future parts for "The Sharpened Heart" I've been planning...so this is sort of an extended preview of that fic's later parts too. ****To sum up "The Sharpened Heart" AU basics for this fic: Candle Maker is far older than Xibalba and La Muerte, and has known them since they were children. Candle Maker initially was young La Muerte's guardian, until the god Quetzalcoatl took her into his custody, to further prepare her for ruling/guarding the Land of the Remembered. Now Candle Maker only has young Xibalba in his care. (La Muerte is roughly four years older than Xibalba.) Xibalba is being trained by Quetzalcoatl's brother, Tezcatlipoca, to rule/guard the Land of the Forgotten. Also, things left vague are meant to be vague.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Book of Life.**

The Book of Life fluttered restlessly around the quiet cave.

Candle Maker was in the workshop area creating more candles of human life, and again the ancient tome drifted in his direction, before flitting backward to fly worrying circles in the air. Only minutes ago, Balbito had startled the Book of Life from its meditative trance while trying to sneak out; and the child deity had immediately begged It to not tell Candle Maker, he would be back before he would be missed, he only wanted to go to the Land of the Forgotten to practice without Tezca looming over him, _please_.

At first, The Book of Life had reluctantly agreed, caught up in the child's own frenzy, and knowing how Tezca could be, the pressure the elder creator god could apply. It was not long after Balbito's profuse thanks and his quick departure through the portal waterfalls that the ancient tome immediately had second thoughts.

The Book of Life knew Candle Maker surely continued his work under the impression that Balbito was still sleeping in bed where he left him, and the thought of that made Its nonexistent stomach squirm; and Balbito was _small_, and the Forgotten monsters...weren't...

The ancient tome zipped to the workshop caves, finally making up Its mind (and what It thought was a choice he should've made earlier).

Seconds later the Book of Life was racing to keep up with Candle Maker as they flew for the waterfalls.

Once they had crossed realms, the Book of Life managed (with some persistence) to convince Candle Maker that they should separate to cover more ground in their search for Balbito. The ancient tome had reminded the wax god how fast It could be, and that It could always call him through their connection.

When the Book of Life found Balbito, It froze. It had never actually witnessed the deity child do**—**essentially**—**the very thing that Tezca and Quetza had created him for, quelling the Forgotten monsters. And he seemed to be in the middle of it now. With his wings and the way the boy was perched on his target with skeletal claws dug in to similarly blackened bone, Balbito very much looked like a bird of a prey, if a small one taking on quarry that far outstripped him in size. The child deity clung to the top of the Forgotten beast's head, and had managed to force it up, high enough so that it looked into Balbito's eyes. Both of his red skull irises faced straight ahead rather than off to the side like usual, though they were trembling, as if it took a great effort to keep them pointed in that direction. Balbito's trembling irises were focused on the beast's pure crimson eyes, who remained locked in his gaze, successfully entranced. Though the Forgotten's massive claws were raised and poised to rip Balbito off his head, they remained in the air, trembling slightly but unable to finish the strike. Small child deity and larger Forgotten beast were roughly frozen in this strange position, barely moving. The Book of Life finally noticed that the Forgotten still wore a metal collar, and that the tree it stood next to had a broken chain; and that Balbito already had a gash across his forehead, bleeding green, something that made the Book's ink run cold.

Without a thought, the ancient tome moved forward when the Forgotten managed to flinch, to actually clench and unclench his claws**—**but then slowly, those claws seemed to shrink, and the Book of Life paused again. Balbito remained in position, still clinging tightly to the head of the Forgotten and not moving an inch, besides his trembling red irises, but those still faced straight ahead and focused on the Forgotten's eyes. All of the Forgotten monster now seemed to be shrinking slightly, its spikes receding, its fangs disappearing and snout withdrawing, and its eyes and glowing carvings slowly fading from crimson to green.

When The Book of Life thought the Forgotten was almost fully suppressed into its more human, harmless (if still mindlessly negative) form, Balbito's wings jerked. The child deity's red skull irises were shaking like mad now, and the Forgotten was re-growing claws and spikes and fangs. The beast's snout lengthened, his eyes and carvings flickering between green and red. Clearly Balbito was losing control. Finally the boy flinched back with a strangled cry, his eyes squeezing shut, and his small claws snapping away from the Forgotten and wrapping around his own head instead, clawing into the sides of it. The Forgotten's next move was immediate; its arms, no longer frozen in the air, finished their strike, sinking into Balbito's bones, and tearing him off, making the boy give another pained shout.

Shaking out of Its shock and bolting forward, the Book of Life caught Balbito before he could hit the ground hard**—**though It flinched at the sound of the small skeletal body slamming into It, and the boy's pained gasp, followed by a fit of wet coughing. The Book of Life felt Its morale drop further; It hadn't even successfully softened the blow. But Its alarm took over, as the Forgotten remained focused on Balbito, bolting for him still, claws outstretched and fanged maw gaping. Immediately the Book of Life flew away with Its young cargo, but still the Forgotten gave chase.

As the Book of Life called to Candle Maker through their own connection, It heard Balbito panting; then It felt the boy's claws scrape against Its pages as he moved backward, toward the Forgotten with his own claws raised and his own growl (all smaller in comparison to their pursuer).

Balbito had almost flown off the Book of Life when It quickly snapped Its covers around his tail, and the child deity yelped as The Book of Life yanked him further away from the Forgotten. The ancient tome heard the boy snarl, then the sound of fire; and It saw Balbito throw blasts of green fire at the beast, while the Book of Life dragged him away. The Forgotten was fast, dodging practically all of the child's strikes, and barely flinching when a blast managed to graze him.

The Book of Life's calls to Candle Maker became more urgent, as It and Balbito and their roaring pursuer passed more Forgotten that were chained and madly trying to break free, screaming their fury. The ancient tome's alarm rose when it heard even more responding Forgotten shrieks, and the stamping and scrambling of claws; and soon a herd of Forgotten that had never been chained was running alongside the Book and Balbito, and their original pursuer joined their screaming troop.

But as if their arrival and lunging for the ancient tome and child deity had been a signal, a massive streak of yellow, boiling wax broke through the Forgotten ranks with a crack of thunder, and the hiss of fire and lightning. The Book of Life startled, twisting Itself around and upright, Its pages suddenly opening and Balbito slamming backward into It. Ancient tome and child deity gaped at the Candle Maker, transformed; he was far larger, and his shape had distorted into that of a beast's, a ferocious bear's. The wax god forced the Forgotten back, his clouds darkened and with lightning bolts sticking out to pierce and electrify whomever he chose; his massive claws boiling hot, and sometimes made hotter with a lit flame. The Candle Maker gave one last thunderous roar that brought lightning down to scorch and crack the ground, and finally the Forgotten herd scattered and fled.

The wax god turned to the Book of Life and Balbito, not dropping his beastly form. He stared at the two, his eyes still pupil-less, iris-less, simply glowing circles in his head while transformed. Though the Book knew It and Balbito had nothing to fear from the Candle Maker even in this intimidating state, It still closed Its pages closer around Balbito when the boy gulped; the ancient tome had much more experience with this form of Candle Maker than the child did.

The Candle Maker shook his muzzle in the direction of the exit, his ears still laid back. The Book of Life bounced slowly in the air, nodding; It nudged Balbito to start moving with It and Candle Maker. The child deity slowly followed, as if in a daze, though the Book of Life worried that it was also due to his wounds**—**the Candle Maker's low growl interrupted the Book's thoughts and made Balbito freeze. But Candle Maker approached the child deity slowly on his four paws; he lowered his massive head, gently licking the boy's bleeding forehead, and Balbito relaxed, reaching up to hug the wax god as best as he could, which amounted to really only hugging his snout. Then Candle Maker gently closed his fanged mouth around Balbito's wings, carefully picking him up, and immediately the Book of Life opened up to accept Balbito being laid down on top of It. Candle Maker then just looked down his snout at Balbito, and the boy meekly did his best to keep his wings folded while he remained seated on the ancient tome.

Satisfied, Candle Maker prowled ahead of the Book of Life with Balbito on top. The wax god snarled at any nearby Forgotten monsters they passed, but for the most part the three made it back to the entrance undisturbed. Finally Candle Maker dropped his beastly form and resumed his slightly more human shape. The wax god raised his arms, and a portal waterfall rushed down, soon sucking them upward.

As soon as they were back in the Cave of Souls, Balbito tried to bolt for his room, but again the Book of Life closed shut on his tail. Candle Maker zipped in front of the child deity, arms crossed. "Xibalba, let me have a look at you."

The boy's wings moved, as if to cover himself; but then they jerked back, and he deflated. Again Candle Maker tended to his bleeding forehead, then the arm and ribs the Book of Life had witnessed the Forgotten stab through when ripping the boy off his head. Balbito had coughed blood, probably because of the pierced ribs; Candle Maker wiped his mouth clean, just as he had done his best to clean off the rest of the blood. Candle Maker did what healing spells he could do, but he could not repair all the damage, he had to let Balbito's own body heal the rest of the way by itself.

When the wax god was done, he gently picked up Balbito and began to carry him away, the Book of Life trailing behind.

"You know you're not supposed to go to the Land of the Forgotten by yourself," Candle Maker said in a low, stern voice, and Xibalba flinched, avoiding his eye. The boy rested his head over the wax god's shoulder, staring at the Book of Life instead.

"I just wanted to get better so that when I have to go with T-Tezca it would be easier," Balbito said. "The Forgotten's memories wouldn't hur**—**wouldn't be so annoying if I were better**—**"

"Going there by yourself is way too dangerous, there's no one to back you up**—**!"

Balbito snarled, and the Book of Life flinched at such a sound coming from the boy It had watched grow from a crying bundled up infant. "Tezca doesn't back me up." The child deity's own voice lowered. "He doesn't care if it really hurts or anything, he said so himself, he said all he cares about is that I do the job, doesn't matter how I feel about it**—**"

Candle Maker finally sighed. "Balbito**—**"

"_Tezca said so_!" The child deity reared back as he shrieked, finally meeting Candle Maker's eye, though with a glare. Balbito's wings had flared up and the green flames on his candles burned higher. Then he slumped down, arms crossed, and his candle flames lowered. "And he's all I get when I have to go back there," Balbito said. "He said no one else's supposed to interfere, not even you."

Candle Maker closed his eyes, and gently drew Balbito closer to him. The boy, arms still crossed, leaned into the wax god's shoulder, hiding his face and starting to sniffle. The Book of Life retreated further back, giving the two space, knowing Balbito ultimately had a closer bond with Candle Maker than with It.

"Y'know, Tezca's not supposed to interfere with your downtime here with me either," Candle Maker told Balbito. "Not even indirectly."

The child deity lifted his head, but didn't look at Candle Maker. He watched the Book of Life over the older god's shoulder, his claws reaching up to wipe his eyes dry. The ancient tome bounced softly in the air, giving an encouraging sort of nod. The boy lowered his face, hiding half of it behind the wax god's shoulder, but he gave a small, weary wave to Book with one of his claws.

Candle Maker gave another sigh, and said, "Xibalba, look at me." The boy sniffled one more time, then slowly obeyed.

"You cannot. _**Cannot**_. Go into the Land of the Forgotten by yourself," Candle Maker said.

Balbito frowned, eyes darting away. "Tezca says I'm gonna be in charge of it anyway**—**"

"Not yet you're not. Not until Tezca gives the okay. Not until you're older," Candle Maker cut off, with his own frown, his voice firm. "You have gotta promise me that you won't do this again."

The Book of Life drifted a little closer when Balbito's frown deepened, but then the ancient tome decided better and backed off again. Book also knew that Candle Maker had the greater responsibility to and authority over Balbito.

"Xibalba?" Candle Maker said. "Answer me."

Finally the boy gave his own sigh. His frown and glare were less severe when he looked back at the Candle Maker, nodding. "I promise," Balbito said, voice soft and dull.

Candle Maker still looked troubled and rather stern. He blew out a large breath, stared at Balbito, then drew him closer, whispering to the boy. The Book of Life retreated even further away.

But the child deity jerked back from the wax god, eyes wide and surprised. "Really?" Balbito's voice was loud with its eagerness.

Candle Maker gave a small smile that did not reach his eyes. "Maybe. Tezca might see it as intereference, so it might be a no-go**—**"

"You and the Book would really take me to the Land of the Forgotten, so I could practice without Tez**—**"

"**—**I don't want you to get your hopes up on this," Candle Maker said, voice lowering. "But, if I don't have too many candles to make, maybe we could try later this week**—**but Xibalba**—**"

"That would be a lot of help, Candle Maker," the child deity burst out, voice heady with some relief. "It would really**—**"

"Xibalba, listen," Candle Maker said, and the boy shut his mouth. "Taking a break can help too. It recharges your energy, so you can train better." Candle Maker rubbed the younger god's cheek. "You _liked_ taking a break from the Land of the Forgotten. Don't you still like it?"

Though the wax god's voice had been gentle, Balbito flinched back, as if stung. Finally the Book of Life zipped closer, running Its spine comfortingly along the ridges popping out of Xibalba's own bony spine. The Candle Maker glanced to the ancient tome, giving It a grateful smile; then he looked back to Xibalba.

"Of course I do," Balbito said, his voice hurt. Then he glared, his eyes looking at the floor of the cave. "I wish I never had to go that place again."

Balbito did not see, but the Book of Life did; how Candle Maker twitched, as if he had forced back the urge to flinch himself.

The child deity growled, tearing his eyes away from the floor and back to Candle Maker, who was fully composed again. "But I'm stuck there, so I have to**—**i-it's just like I said before. I just want to do extra practice so that it's easier when I have to go with Tezca...so Tezca won't be so**—**he won't have to be so**—**if I'm better he'll l-lay off, he should, he has to, and I**—**" Balbito stared back at the cave floor. "**—**it's just so I can handle the Forgotten better, and they won't hur**—**irritate so much..."

Candle Maker closed his eyes. Then he opened them, and his mouth**—**he paused when the Book of Life bumped his shoulder. He glanced back to the ancient tome, ignoring the curious look Balbito was giving the both of them now.

Book told Candle Maker through their mental connection: _I know you don't want to lie about this, not to Balbito, but...don't be so honest right now. The truth will sting too much right now. Please wait._

Balbito's curious look didn't disappear when Candle Maker nodded at Book. But it did when the wax god hugged him close again, the child overwhelmed by a comforting warmth.

"S'okay if you sleep with me tonight?" Candle Maker asked, rubbing one of Balbito's wings.

"Yeah," the child deity said, his voice quiet. Then Balbito peeked his head out from Candle Maker's shoulder. His voice was shy as he asked, "Book, can you give us a story?"

The Book of Life bounced in the air, nodding and already flipping to a tale.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
